From a Portal to Tatooine
by BH6-Savior
Summary: It really goes crazy after Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and R2-D2 get knocked down by any of the six that came from the portal. Here's the portal list: One is half Japanese/half white, one is Hispanic, one is Korean, one is black, one is white, and one is an inflatable robot; two girls, three boys, and a male robot. They're looking for a new angle.
1. The Premiere

**_Chapter 1:_** ** _The Premiere_**

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_ _**The Star Wars characters are having a five-mile walk from the cantina to find a portal. The people that teleported by using the portal are Big Hero 6. That kind of reminds them of ... May 4.**_

* * *

 **The Path of Darkness**

The Stormtroopers, alongside with a man in kabuki mask, are on a ship to examine Tatooine.

"Are there anything we can force, Yokai?" A stormtrooper asked.

Yokai said nothing.

"Well, we'll find the Jedi."

* * *

 **May the force, be with you.**

Not all of a sudden there's many of the stormtroopers around in Tatooine. They're not even in cantina.

 ** _The world of humans have stopped._**

Luke Skywalker and Han Solo are leaving, directly to C-3PO and R2-D2. There's even no portal at all, but where could this be?

"Did anybody see a portal?" Luke asked.

"Did you see it?" Han asked.

R2-D2 beeps an angry response.

"What did you say again?"

R2-D2 beeps again.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking, but you were thinking wrong." C-3P0 said.

"Okay, we should go further or more." Luke said. "I smell a Hamada around here."

"What did you smell?" Han asked, sarcastically. "Did Leia knew we were coming?"

"I guess so."

It becomes death silence for a while.

Now, they're heading to the portal. It is about 5 miles away from the cantina. Luke and Han were taking a break while R2-D2 waits for them. All of a sudden, they continue. They stop at each every half mile of walk. Two times when the bad creatures came, Luke enabled his lightsaber, and kills them.

They arrived at the big hole that looks like a portal.

"This is it right here." Luke said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han said.

R2 beeps for a response of agreeing with Han.

C-3PO is a quarter mile away from the three.

The portal turns on.

"I should've brought my Millennium Falcon with me." Han said.

"Forget the portal." Luke said. "We'll find another way to-"

A half Japanese/half white boy fell on top of Luke.

"There's more coming!" He yelled.

"Head's up!" Luke yelled.

A Hispanic girl fell on top of Han. Two boys, white and black, both fell on top of R2-D2, which makes them fall backwards. A Korean girl fell on top of Han.

"Sorry!" A white boy yelled.

"I'm alright!" A Korean girl said.

"I think their lightsabers are like my superpower." A black boy said.

"Wow!" Han whispered.

"I think we're good!" Luke said. A white, inflatable robot fell on top of him, but his belly lands on his head.

"Oh, no." A robot said.

"Are you having a trip to Tatooine?" Han asked.

"Yes!" A Hispanic girl answered.

Everyone brushes them off as they got up.

"It's May 4 in our world." A half Japanese/half white boy said. "We had a portal, so that way we can visit here during that day."

"Oh!" Han said.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't get hurt by a boy with a messy hair and a robot." Luke will say.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" A robot asked, showing a scale of one to ten over his belly screen.

Han and Luke stare.

R2-D2 is showing an inflatable robot a number. It shows "1" on the hologram.

It became death silence.

"Earlier, I smell a Hamada somewhere." Luke said. "I don't know what was going on."

"Hamada?" A half Japanese/half white boy yelled. "Oh, that is my name. I know it's crazy, but I'm Hiro Hamada."

"Yeah, I am satisfied with my care."

A robot deactivates.

"No!" Hispanic girl yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hiro yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Aw! It's too late." A white boy said.

"You better watch where behind you is."

A tons of Sand People (Tusken Raiders) were attacking Luke.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Luke yell.

A robot activates again. Sand People were often to be scared by an activating robot.

"Please meet my brother's creation right here!" Hiro said to Luke and Han about a robot.

A robot greets. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh, so that's Baymax, correct?" Han asked.

"Yep! That's right!"

"Baymax seems to be a friendly robot like our droids." Luke said.

A Hispanic girl come close. "I'm Honey Lemon." She said.

"Well, that was a pretty name. Honey Lemon."

A Korean girl came. "I'm Gogo Tomago." She also said.

A white boy came. "The name is Fred." He said.

"You do have the lightsabers. They're all similar to my superpower." A black boy said. "I'm Wasabi."

"Wow! Is that a portal from San Fransokyo?"

"Yeah, it was." They all said.

"The stormtroopers has Yokai."

"What?" Wasabi yelled.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" Fred yelled.

"I knew that was going to happen." Honey said.

"What should we do?" Han asked.

"Woman up!" Gogo said.

"I think we should look for them all." Hiro said. "You two find the stormtroopers, and the rest of us will find Yokai. He might be Professor Callaghan."

A Tusken Raider grabs Hiro. He's choking him down.

"What the...?" Wasabi said.

"We'll go for them!" Luke said. "You five stay here, while Han, R2 and I are out to get him down."

Han, Luke, and R2-D2 are heading to the Tusken Raiders again to stop them from taking Hiro away. It took them about a minute to do this task.

The Tusken Raiders ran away. Again.

"I think we've got them." Luke said.

"Our world has stopped and paused." Hiro said, clearly. "Maybe it's time to think about staying here until our world continues to spin its planet."

"Alright, well follow me." Luke said.

All of them followed Luke along. The portal has stopped. R2-D2, C-3PO, and Baymax are falling behind, while the humans are catching up. It is so unbelievable. Unbelievable! One of them doesn't remember what it was like before. Maybe. Maybe not. While Gogo and Wasabi are with Han, Luke has Honey, Fred, and Hiro with him to walk five miles back to the cantina. Every half of mile walk are always breaks. May 4 is always Star Wars Day, and that's where Big Hero 6 has the ideas, even one has the familiar superpower with the lightsabers. Yes! That does! It would never stop.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Next Stage_** _coming soon tomorrow!_


	2. The Next Stage

_**A/N:**_ _Before you read this chapter, just so you know that Star Wars Day was over, but even though, I'm still continuing to work on it until the story is done. You can read the whole story on Star Wars Day next year. Hey, by the way, I won't be able to precise and make a chapter this Saturday, so when it gets to Chapter 6, it will be made alongside with Chapter 7 on Sunday, which is the same day for both of these chapters._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Next Stage**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: After Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, C-3PO, and R2-D2 met the superhero team by the portal, while walking, they introduced them back. They're on the next stage. There's always introductions to the other characters. Luke and Hiro were alike each other - raised by their aunt. Luke is raised by both uncle and aunt, and Hiro is raised by JUST an aunt.**_

* * *

 **The New Plan Begins**

The team is now walking together.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke said. "My father is evil."

"Our professor is evil, too." The six said.

"I'm Han Solo, the captain of Millennium Falcon." Han said.

"And who are the other two?" Gogo asked.

"Oh, these are the droids that we're teaming up with." Luke said. "One right here is C-3PO, and the other one is R2-D2."

"You live here." Honey said.

"That's right."

"Were you raised by an aunt like mine?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, my aunt Beru and my uncle Owen raised me here. My real mother died when she gives me birth."

"Both of my parents died when I was three."

"Yeah, that's why he was raised with his aunt." Fred said.

"So, where are we going?" Wasabi asked.

"We're on our next stage." Han answered. "We're heading to my ship called the Millennium Falcon."

"I can't wait to see the ship." Fred said.

"Are you sure it has many capacity?" Baymax asked. "If so, we will travel along to bring our world back. Our world is paused."

"I'm sorry to hear that." C-3PO said.

R2-D2 beeps again.

"Wait a minute." Hiro said. "Are we in a world of a New Hope, Empire Strikes Back, or Return of the Jedi?"

"You're in a world of a New Hope." Luke answered.

"Oh! Okay. I get that idea." Hiro said.

They are getting along together.

* * *

There are even more characters. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, C-3PO and R2-D2 are not the only Star Wars characters, and Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago are not the only Big Hero 6 characters.

The Darkness path goes with the Stormtroopers, Darth Vader, Yokai, and the others in Death Star. That's where they are now.

One area is Princess Leia Organa, who has Hiro's aunt, Cass Hamada with her.

The Dead Zone is one of the areas, too. Even though these characters are alive. That resembles Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Hiro's brother, Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Flight** coming soon tomorrow!


	3. The Flight

_**A/N:**_ _I'm sorry I'm late. I had lots to do. I have one of the projects that is on schedule. Also, I went shopping, because I ran out of milk, and I have new Big Hero 6 bedding. Thanks for being patient._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The Flight**_

 _ **Chapter Summary: For the first time, Big Hero 6 took one within Millennium Falcon. Thanks to Han Solo, alongside with Luke Skywalker, this is going to be a lot of fun. The Big Hero 6 team have their new Star Wars clothing and learning their lessons.**_

* * *

 **The Flight on the Millennium Falcon**

Han is boarding Millennium Falcon.

"Is everybody ready?" Han asked.

"We're all ready." Hiro said.

"They're boarding along." Luke answered.

"Okay, well I am going to countdown to depart in thirty seconds."

 **Get ready for the countdown of the Millennium Falcon departure**

 _Thirty..._

 _Twenty-nine..._

 _Twenty-eight..._

"Find your spot, everybody!"

 _Twenty-seven..._

 _Twenty-six..._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Gogo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wasabi answered.

"I'm just making sure."

 _Twenty-five..._

 _Twenty-four..._

 _Twenty-three..._

 _Twenty-two..._

"Where's your master?" Hiro asked.

"You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Luke said.

"Yeah, him."

"He told me he's in an area with Tadashi Hamada." Luke answered.

"Well, Tadashi Hamada is my brother." Hiro coos.

 _Twenty-one..._

 _Twenty..._

"I can't wait for the first flight on the Millennium Falcon!" Fred is excited to say.

"I bet we're going somewhere."

 _Nineteen..._

 _Eighteen..._

 _Seventeen..._

 _Sixteen..._

 _Fifteen..._

"Where are we going to?" Baymax asked.

"We're going to Death Star." Han answered. "They destroyed Alderaan."

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

"I bet that's where my aunt is." Hiro said.

 _Fourteen..._

 _Thirteen..._

 _Twelve..._

 _Eleven..._

 _Ten..._

"You only have ten seconds. Get ready!"

 _Nine..._

 _Eight..._

 _Seven..._

"This is going to be it." Luke said.

"I bet." Hiro said.

 _Six..._

 _Five..._

Everyone sat down before the departure.

 _Four..._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 _Millennium Falcon is now departing Tatooine, heading straight to Death Star._

Han starts his Millennium Falcon, leaving now with Luke, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Big Hero 6 inside.

 **May the force, be with you.**

* * *

The Rebel Pilots invited Abigail Callaghan.

"Hey, it looks like you are the only female that is with us." One of the pilots said.

"Well, I'm here for the adventure." Abigail said.

"I've heard you are also a pilot, too."

"Yes, I am."

Abigail is wearing a Rebel Pilot clothing, alongside with the other Rebel Pilots.

"You should know Luke Skywalker as well." Another pilot said. "His father is evil, just like your father."

"Yeah, I guess that Hiro has him in the Millennium Falcon." Abigail would say.

* * *

In Death Stars, Yokai is heading towards Darth Vader with the Stormtroopers.

"What do we have going on there, Yokai?" Darth Vader asked.

"The Millennium Falcon is heading to the Death Star." Stormtrooper said.

"Do they have your former students inside, Yokai?"

"Yes. They're with them. They just left Tatooine."

"We'll keep on track of the Millennium Falcon." Darth Vader said.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Yokai said. He and Stormtroopers left.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon is halfway to Death Star. Every Big Hero 6 team members are now dressed as what Luke introduced them.

"There are three different types you are getting along with." Luke said. "Baymax, you are with C-3PO and R2-D2. Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred, you are going to use the blaster gun with Han. Hiro, you have the lightsaber, you are with me."

"Every outfit seems to be very fitting." Honey said, examining her dress.

"That's not bad after all." Gogo said.

"I can't imagine I have red tip of a belt." Hiro said. "You did fantastic with the outfits."

"Now, I need you to practice your Star Wars skills." Luke said.

"We'll be ready for it."

Now, the team starts practicing their Star Wars skills. Baymax, C-3PO and R2-D2 are doing nothing at all. All they're doing are just sitting down. The four are practicing the blaster while Han Solo is teaching them how. Hiro is practicing the lightsaber skill while Luke Skywalker is teaching him.

* * *

The Dead Zone features Obi-Wan Kenobi and Tadashi Hamada, remember? If you seen two of the movies, Obi-Wan was killed by Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) during lightsaber battle, and Tadashi was killed by Professor Callaghan (Yokai) in an explosion at the Expo hall.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Arrival** coming soon tomorrow!


	4. The Arrival

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm late again, but thanks for being patient. I had school. One time playing those silly BINGOs, I was dumped three times and won it once, which I bet that's more awkward. Also, I have piano lessons today, and I have a book to catch up on. Scary Maze will be introduced on June 25, 2015 as well indeed. Don't forget to mark them on your calendar if you want to read them.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Arrival_**

 ** _Chapter Summary: The Millennium Falcon arrives at the Death Star. The entire team is split into three. The humans are going separate from the other three that are droids or robots. Let's see what they're looking for._**

* * *

Don't be silly about Luke's sister, Leia Organa, and Hiro's aunt, Cass Hamada, they're here somewhere.

San Fransokyo world is still being paused on May 4.

 **I have a bad feeling about this**

* * *

Now, the pilots, alongside with Abigail are heading to Endor.

"Where are we going now?" Abigail asked.

"We're going to be a lot safer at Endor, Abigail." A pilot answered.

"Alistair Krei is in there." She said. "I work for him."

"We'll talk to him about getting rid of Death Star, and keeping Tatooine safe, and then you will get your home back. There's a portal where you guys came from."

Yeah, Death Star froze San Fransokyo and the rest of the world, until the planet is exploded.

"Excuse me, Abigail." Wedge said. "Is your father Robert Callaghan?"

"Yes, he is." She answered. "Where is he?"

"He's in Death Star with Darth Vader, last time I've seen a familiar mask."

"Well, is he the one that caused our world to froze up?"

"Yep! That is it!"

"Great! Now we have to do something. First, we need Death Star to be exploded before I go home. That's all we have to do."

"I agree with you, Abigail, but the group of friends that rescued you from your failed attempt to the portal has arrived at Death Star."

* * *

 **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

The Millennium Falcon has arrived at the Death Star.

* * *

Darth Vader is at the meeting. Yokai is entering with the Stormtroopers.

"What are you doing in here?" Darth Vader asked.

"The Millennium Falcon has arrived here." Yokai answered.

"Where is my son, Luke?"

"Your son is in the Millennium Falcon."

"Okay. Does he have anyone else, beside himself, Han Solo, and the droids?"

"The people that defeated me are in there."

"Okay. We will find out what's going on, and what is the time in your world?"

"My world is May 4, at 9:00 am. The time is still the same remaining until we're down."

* * *

At the arrival part of the Death Star, everyone in Millennium Falcon are getting off. Wasabi did the fake gag, and covers himself. Fred pat him over.

"Hey, it's okay." Fred said. "It's okay, Wasabi. You'll get the point."

Hiro got sick. He looks too pale. He gags. "Does anybody have a bag?" He cried. "I am about to throw up."

"There you go." Honey said, handing a plastic bag to Hiro. "That's for the case in order to barf."

Hiro starts throwing up in a bag Honey handed to her.

"Well, that was disgusting..." Luke said.

"...and awesome." C-3PO said.

"Quiet! Shh..." Han said, angrily to C-3PO. "You don't want to say things around.

"Sorry." C-3PO said.

"Are you done?" Wasabi asked.

R2-D2 beeps.

"I think he's done." Han answered.

"Okay, good." Gogo said. "Nobody wants to see anyone not feeling well like this around here."

Chewbacca is right behind Han Solo.

"Where were you!?" Han scolded. "You're supposed to be with us!"

Chewie is staring at the six.

"That's Hiro Hamada right here." Luke said, introducing the team. "The others are Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi. They came from their world, but their world froze up."

"Okay, buddy. We've got a lot of work to do." Han said.

"I think he came from the Millennium Falcon." Hiro said, weakly.

"Okay, let's just be quiet!" Luke said, whispering.

Everyone were stepping very slowly and quietly.

Baymax squished his body too loud.

"Shhh!" Hiro shushed.

"Excuse me while I let out some air." Baymax said. He starts deflating loudly. Everyone one froze off, but they were watching him. "Are you done?"

Baymax continues to deflate. "Yes." Hiro pulls Baymax off where he was stuck. "It will take me a moment to reinflate."

"Fine, just keep it down." Hiro said.

"Yeah, Baymax." Luke whispered. "These guys can catch us."

* * *

Now, the team has reached the point where they are about to start searching somewhere. In order for Big Hero 6 characters to return back to their world, Death Star has got to be destroyed. Or else. Nothing happens. It is still May 4 at 9:00 am in their world. Nothing could reach that serious.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter 1 is about arriving at Star Wars world, Chapter 2 is about going on the new side, Chapter 3 is about Millennium Falcon, and this chapter, Chapter 4 is about arriving at Death Star. Before you notice what's going to happen tomorrow, Chapter 5 is all about searching, Chapter 6 is all about getting rescue tasks to Leia Organa and Cass Hamada, Chapter 7 is about garbage compactor, Chapter 8 is about the battle, Chapter 9 is about destroying Death Star, and Chapter 10 is about leaving Star Wars world and returning back to Big Hero 6 world. Inside of Death Star this chapter, Leia and Cass are in the opposite rooms. Just so you know that I'll be gone one day to write one of the chapters, so one day there will be two chapters instead. Thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 5: The Search** coming soon tomorrow!


	5. The Search

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back. One of these days, I'll be unavailable tomorrow to write the story about it, so I'll be back Sunday. Two chapters will be introduced that day. I'll be leaving my house tomorrow morning. I have to be at the place I have to go by 10 o'clock sharp, in the morning. The movie I was watching at school was amazing and funny!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Search**

 **Chapter Summary: After the arrival at the Death Star is done, everyone are going for the search to find Luke's sister and Hiro's aunt. Everyone have the counterparts. Even though, they thought about another reason why.**

* * *

The team is on the search

 **What is it that they're doing?**

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

"Baymax!" Hiro and Luke whispered.

"Shh..." Wasabi shushed.

The team continues to tip-toe silently so no Stormtroopers are catching them. As the Stormtroopers pass by, they hide away from them.

A fart sound is being heard.

"Hey!" One of the Stormtroopers said. One used the blaster once over the team. It almost nearly hit Hiro's chest, but he quickly gets away from it.

"I almost died." Hiro said, with a heart attack. "That _was_ a close one."

"Are you okay?" Baymax asked.

"I'll be alright."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I would say one for him." Luke said. "He has no pain."

"We should get going." Han said. "We're running out of time."

"I bet that's a great idea."

* * *

After the arrival at Endor, Abigail is with Wedge.

"Where do you find the location of Big Hero 6?" Abigail asked.

Wedge starts showing Abigail a holograph of the location to Hiro's team.

"They're at the Death Star teaming up with Skywalker's team." Wedge answered.

"We'll leave them be." Abigail replied. "I'm afraid they'll all be killed."

* * *

Han Solo, alongside with Chewbacca, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Fred, and Wasabi, are together at one point. The Stormtroopers are going to shoot them directly.

"Chewie, you're with me." Han said. "We all have to hide in. The rest of you guys, fight against the Stormtroopers."

Chewie and Han hide inside of an area where the door is magnetically sealed, but it will go straight instead of directly to people.

"Get ready to shoot." Stormtrooper said. "Get set. Go!"

They start using their blasters. The heroes duck away. They shot some Stormtroopers. Fred has two blasters on his hand. No heroes are killed, but about seven stormtroopers were killed.

* * *

Inside of the area where they hide, Chewbacca and Han Solo are inside.

"Chewie, get behind me!" Han yelled. Chewie went behind him. Some Stormtroopers were heading directly at him. He starts shooting some of them with his blasters. None of the Stormtroopers were even trying to use their blaster.

* * *

C-3PO, R2-D2, and Baymax are going in the control room.

Luke and Hiro are running to the meeting room. They both start activating their lightsabers. They killed some of the bugs that were flying directly at them.

* * *

Darth Vader is in the meeting room. Yokai, with the Stormtroopers are heading in the room.

"Now, what's going on there, Yokai?" Darth Vader asked.

"Hiro and Luke are heading directly to your point." Yokai answered. "They're looking for us."

"Just stay there for a while, and we'll take care of them both." Darth Vader said.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled. "You froze our world. You have to pay!"

"Start using your lightsaber, Yokai." Darth Vader said. "It's yours to play with."

Yokai activated a lightsaber. It is red. Hiro activate his, even though that's blue.

 **May the force, be with you.**

Hiro and Yokai start battling each other up with the lightsaber.

"I'll get you, too!" Luke yelled.

Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker started to battle up with their lightsabers.

* * *

 **Later...**

The battle is done. No one loses their body parts. They all reunite.

"What a battle." Hiro said. "I never imagine that my aunt is still in there."

"Okay, here's the plan." Luke said. "Han, 3PO, R2, and Chewie, you are with me to get the princess. The rest of you guys, get Hiro's aunt."

The plan begins.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Rescue** and **Chapter 7: The Garbage Compactor** coming soon Sunday!


	6. The Rescue

_**A/N:**_ _I'm back! This chapter should've been new yesterday, and I had to go someplace. I went to Cedar Point yesterday, but I'm going again next Saturday for Guest Appreciation Day. Millennium Force is now my favorite all the time, due to popularity. That park was half ready, which did not work for me, because I missed four roller coasters. Well, it was at least a good thing I'm coming back next Saturday. Right now, I am planning on having another trip._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Rescue_**

 ** _Chapter Summary: During the time Millennium Falcon riders are at Death Star, they are going to rescue the two women that are trapped inside there. Luke and Han are doing the rescue task to Princess Leia Organa, while Hiro, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred are on the rescue task to Cass Hamada._**

* * *

 **There is a point to rescue.**

The team gathers together.

"Okay, here's the plan." Han said. "Have Chewie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 keep track on us. Luke and I are going to save the princess, while the rest of you guys rescue the other one."

"Sound's like a plan." Baymax said.

They all go for the task.

* * *

C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca are heading in the control room.

"There is no time." C-3PO said. "We have to keep them away from the Stormtroopers. Is that all we have to do?"

R2 beeps.

"Master Luke is rescuing the princess with Han. The rest of the others are doing the other one that is in the same world as they are."

* * *

Luke and Han are hiding away from the Stormtroopers.

"Are we ready to get her out of here?" Luke asked.

"I'm pretty sure we will." Han answered.

"Okay, good."

They opened the door. Princess Leia is in there.

"Are you okay?" They asked.

"I'm okay." Leia answered.

"Oh good. I don't want you hurt at all." Han said. "You are my true love, and you are also Luke's sister. Are we ready to get out of here?"

"I'm ready to go."

"I want you, sis." Luke said. "I would be heartbroken if you're not living."

"We'll find a safe place for you. When we get to the Millennium Falcon, I'll call one of the members from the other team right away. Is there anybody else that need to get out?"

"I've heard it was Cass Hamada."

"That team got her." Luke said.

"Gogo will take her. Right now, the rest of the others will find the other way to manage the rescue."

They left.

 **There is no time.**

* * *

Hiro's team is going for the point.

"We have to get Hiro's aunt back." Fred said.

"There's got to be one way for her to be with." Wasabi said.

"Who will like to take Hiro's aunt to the Millennium Falcon as we survive her?" Baymax asked.

"I will take care of her." Gogo said. "I'm more responsible of the brave."

"Okay, are we going to get my aunt back?" Hiro asked.

"I'm pretty sure we will." Honey answered.

"Let's get her out of here."

They all entered.

"Hi, Hiro." Cass said.

"Hey, Aunt Cass. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are you, too?"

"I'm okay. Gogo will take you back to the Millennium Falcon."

"Alright."

Gogo grabs Cass's hand, and takes her to the Millennium Falcon.

"Baymax, you will have to catch up to C-3PO and R2, and tell them that we've got them all." He called Luke. "Hey, Luke. Did you get the princess?"

" _We've got her._ " Luke answered. " _We're catching up to the Millennium Falcon as soon as possible. As soon as you get your aunt, please have one person take with her, and get Baymax to 3PO, okay? Thank you._ "

"I'll be in and out."

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Garbage Compactor** coming soon today!


	7. The Garbage Compactor

**_A/N:_** _I'm sorry, I'm late. It's Mother's Day, and you know what it was like when it is a special day._ _This is supposed to be today's chapter, but Chapter 6 was going to be yesterday's chapter, but I just went to Cedar Point yesterday, remember? Right at this point, I had to work on two chapters today, and one has to be caught up before I make some spelling errors from Unexpected Takedown._

 _Parodied with the Garbage Compactor scene of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, the scene makes up with the four Big Hero 6 members. Wasabi does the interaction of Chewbacca, while Fred does Han Solo, Honey Lemon doing Princess Leia Organa, and Hiro Hamada doing Luke Skywalker. I hope you like this._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: The Garbage Compactor_**

 ** _Chapter Summary: Luke and Han are still bringing Leia to Millennium Falcon, but they joined Gogo with them to bring Cass. Hiro, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi are trapped inside of a garbage compactor. C-3PO, R2-D2, Chewbacca, and Baymax have to help them out by stopping the garbage compactor from closing on them._**

* * *

 **There is no time.**

Gogo Tomago is carrying Cass Hamada along to head by the Millennium Falcon. "Baymax, are you at the control center with the three?" She asked.

" _I am with these guys, yes._ " Baymax answered.

"Right now, Cass and I are going to be safe in there. Where is Luke and Han?"

" _They're also heading to Millennium Falcon to get the princess safe._ "

"Copy that!"

* * *

The Stormtroopers are blasting their blasters off directly at the four that had never head to the Millennium Falcon yet. It must be Hiro, Honey, Fred, and Wasabi.

"We're under attack!" Hiro yelled.

" _Watch out for the Stormtroopers._ " Luke said. " _Maybe you should find a place to hide in. And be careful when one of you are using the blaster. Never use it when being around the walls that are magnetically sealed._ "

"We have nowhere to go!" Hiro said. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, where are we going to hide?"

Honey used the blaster to open the place where to hide.

"I found a spot." She said. "It's the garbage compactor."

Honey Lemon went in the hole, where it heads to the garbage compactor. The blasters are still continuing.

"Get in there, Wasabi!"

"No!" Wasabi yelled.

"Just get in there, you neatnik."

"I smell something bad."

"I don't care what you smell!" Fred kicks Wasabi in the hole to the garbage compactor. Wasabi screams. "Alright, that what you should be doing!" The blasters continue. "They're wonderful team!" He said about Luke and Han. "I thought I was going to kill them, but I like them!" He yells to Hiro. "Get in there Hiro!"

"Coming!" Hiro said.

Hiro went in the hole. The blasters continue. Fred attacked some of the Stormtroopers using the blaster. He also went in the hole.

* * *

 **Now, we still don't have much time.**

Everyone arrives at the garbage compactor. Fred lands on a pile of garbage. Wasabi is trying to get out, Honey and Hiro are there randomly.

"What an incredible idea!" Fred yelled. "That's the wonderful smell you've discovered. Let's get out of here." He starts using his blaster. "Get away from there!"

"No wait!" Hiro yelled. Fred used the blaster to the breakdown attempt. It blasted once. It bounces off, and everyone ducks. "Would you forget that? Luke have warned us, you've tried it, they're magnetically sealed!"

"Put that blaster away before you killed us!" Honey yelled.

"Absolutely. Look, Honey and Hiro, I had everything controlled until you let us out. I don't even know how that happened to us."

"It could be worse." She said.

A growling noise spawned. Everyone heard it.

 **There is a creature inside.**

"It's worse." Fred agreed.

"I think I felt something alive in there." Hiro said.

"Just use your imagination." Fred said.

"Oh! I think something passed through my leg!"

"What?" Fred yelped.

"Did you see that? Look!" Hiro points out something passing through his leg to Fred.

"Can you get me out of here!?" Wasabi yelled. "I don't want to smell this area around!"

This is why Fred is concerned.

A creature pass by. Fred and Hiro are looking around to see a creature. It also pops his eyes, and grabs onto Hiro's legs. It holds onto Hiro.

"Little man!" Wasabi said.

"Hiro!" Fred yelled.

"Hiro!" Honey cried. "Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiro! I'll hold you hand!"

"Oh, no!"

"I can't even hold my breath!" Hiro cried. "I'm caught!"

"Where?" Fred appoints.

"Anywhere!" Hiro answered.

Fred is killing a creature that caught Hiro right up. Hiro is choking from that creature that tied up around himself. He fell back in, disappearing. Everyone waits until Hiro pops back up.

All of a sudden, Hiro pops back up.

"Hiro!" Honey said. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Hiro said. "It could be something anticipated!" He coughs for a while.

"I do really have a bad feeling about that one." Fred said.

The walls in the garbage compactor are starting to close up.

"The walls are closing!" Hiro yelled, appointing to the walls.

"We have to stop that now." Honey agrees with Hiro.

Everyone has the plan.

* * *

 **May the force, be with you.**

 **Later...**

The garbage compactor is done.

"We did it!" Fred yelled. "I knew we could stop that closing walls!"

Hiro shakes the wetness off his hair from that creature that attacked him.

"I was nearly killed." Hiro said.

"I knew that would not be that bad." Honey said.

"Next time you guys, maybe you shouldn't expect me to go in the garbage compactor again." Wasabi said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hiro said, comforting Wasabi.

"So, you guys did it great to escape to the garbage compactor." Luke said. "If you've done this task, maybe I'll let you guys know that we'll be heading to the Millennium Falcon to take a break. The Dead Zone has been provided by my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And even my brother, Tadashi." Hiro said.

"Did your brother die?"

"My brother went in the burning building, explosions, he's dead, BAM! That's it!"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We'll think about the right way."

 **There's a lot of plans to do to make their world back on resume.**

* * *

That was unbelievable! Did you ever see that coming? Hiro's team is heading straight to the Millennium Falcon, alongside with Baymax, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewie. Nothing is going to hurt Hiro that much. Baymax is checking on Hiro.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I'll say ten."

"Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are still low."

"Can you warm me up if you can?" Hiro asked.

"I will warm you up."

"Thanks, Baymax."

Baymax is warming up Hiro. He was all wet from that garbage compactor's creature that caught him.

Thanks a lot to Baymax, he is helping a lot of people up. He has done the best to Hiro. It's just that nothing else in the garbage compactor would have happened again. There's still a lot more plans to finish up with Hiro's team to return their world back.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't have much time to work on Chapter 8, because I have lots of projects to catch up on. Instead, I have some word mistakes that I have to fix. I am so sorry that I just went to Cedar Point this Saturday, but I'm going again. I hope you enjoy this fix.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Battle** coming soon Tuesday!


End file.
